


loser club propaganda (excerpts from buzzfeed)

by formosus_iniquis



Series: seven losers on twitter [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: If Buzzfeed can steal content so can I, here’s some of my favorite moments from their 17 times we all wished we were in the Losers Club list (with extra screen shots for the context and stuff they left out.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: seven losers on twitter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595242
Comments: 11
Kudos: 594





	loser club propaganda (excerpts from buzzfeed)

**Author's Note:**

> i have had all but like the last tweet and set of replies written since October, don't ask why this is only getting finished now...
> 
> i also can say with some certainty that whatever a risk analyst actually does is not what i imply that eddie does, but i find it much more interesting for eddie to have death statistics ready at the drop of a hat. esp since i have decided in prior canon that richie shares bill hader's love of true crime tv

**If Buzzfeed can steal content so can I, here’s some of my favorite moments from their 17 times we all wished we were in the Losers Club list (with extra screen shots for the context and stuff they left out.)**

  
**1\. When they remember your birthday**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
happy birthday to the only woman i’d go straight for @Beverly_Marsh

Bev Marsh ✔ _@Beverly_Marsh_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
Thanks Rich, we’ll see you at the Losers dinner right?

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozeier and @Beverly_Marsh_  
I can’t believe you refrained from making a joke about Eddie’s mom

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris_  
fuck you man, i can’t believe you stole my punchline. these things take timing

Mike _@Hanlon_Mike_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris and @RichieTozier_  
Or from making a joke about his ex-wife…

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris and @Hanlon_Mike_  
fuck both of you, everyone’s a goddamn comedian on twitter

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier @Hanlon_Mike and @Stanley_Uris_  
I’m reporting all three of you, happy birthday to _@Beverly_Marsh_ one of my only three friends

**4\. All the fun dinners**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
bill: i don’t care about statistics it’s about the poetic symmetry in the narrative

eddie: maybe that’s why no one can suspend their disbelief long enough to get through the endings  
#losersreuniondinner

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
literally _@BillDenbrough_ , _@PatriciaBlum_ , and _@E_Kaspbrak_ are discussing the pros and cons of methods of murder. not pictured _@Ben_Hanscom_ and _@Beverly_Marsh_ looking increasingly like they’ll never invite them over again #losersreuniondinner  
 **[picture of Eddie, Bill, and Patty sitting in a semi-circle having a heated discussion, Bill is pointing at an unreadable piece of paper on the table. Eddie’s nose is scrunched and he appears to be yelling. Patty has been caught mid eye roll.]**

Bev Marsh ✔ _@Beverly_Marsh_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier @BillDenbrough and 3 others_  
Also not pictured, and the thing we’re actually concerned about, is the rest of you looking like this convo makes you wanna get dicked down…

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
 _Replying to @Beverly_Marsh @RichieTozier and 4 others_  
Be ashamed of _@AudraDenbro_ , what’s her excuse

Audra Phillips Denbrough ✔ _@AudraDenbro_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris @Beverly_Marsh and 5 others_  
Are you using your childhood trauma to justify how horny you are?

Mike _@Hanlon_Mike_  
 _Replying to @AudraDenbro @Stanley_Uris and 6 others_  
Would it be better if we were using all of our adulthood trauma to justify it?

**8\. They have the same problems all friend groups have…**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
. _@E_Kaspbrak_ just told me i wasn’t his best friend growing up. that shit hurts more than when he threatened to divorce me

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
Stop airing our shit on twitter, you can’t bully me into apologizing. And we’re not even married

Mike _@Hanlon_Mike_  
 _Replying to @E_Kaspbrak and @RichieTozier_  
Who was it?

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @Hanlon_Mike and @RichieTozier_  
Don’t encourage him

Bev Marsh ✔ _@Beverly_Marsh_  
 _Replying to @Hanlon_Mike @E_Kaspbrak and @RichieTozier_  
Is Georgia so boring you’re stirring up twitter beef 😂

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Hanlon_Mike and @E_Kaspbrak_  
it was fucking bill! and after i defended him when _@BillDenbrough_ almost got him killed

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier and @Hanlon_Mike_  
Will you let this go, I don’t care that you liked Bev and Stan more than me

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier @Hanlon_Mike and @E_Kaspbrak_  
Kinda shitty you both had favorites…

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris @Hanlon_Mike and @E_Kaspbrak_  
bold stance to take when we all know who’s been "staying in the guest room”

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@BillDenbrough_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier @Hanlon_Mike and 2 others_  
He broke his arm, he didn’t “almost die.” And you punched me in the face

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @BillDenbrough and @E_Kaspbrak_  
just the kind of revisionist history i would expect from the author of be kind, rewind

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@BillDenbrough_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier and @E_Kaspbrak_  
That was a short story from 15 years ago, wtf its not even in print anymore

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @BillDenbrough and @RichieTozier_  
His home page is literally Bill Denbrough bibliography, just so he can make these jokes…

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @E_Kaspbrak and @BillDenbrough_  
et tu edward?

**12\. They aren’t afraid of a good roast**

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
Hey _@Buzzfeed_ I have some questions, comments, and concerns  
“You got Richie. Quick with a joke and sometimes childish, your sense of humor hides a heart of gold.”

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris_  
seems pretty spot on to me stanny boy

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@BillDenbrough_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris_  
Really thought you’d be more of an Eddie

Bev Marsh ✔ _@Beverly_Marsh_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris_  
It’s alright Stan, I got Richie too

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Beverly_Marsh and @Stanley_Uris_  
why are we commiserating getting me, heart of gold is right in the description

Mike _@Hanlon_Mike_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris_  
Patty got _@E_Kaspbrak_ that’s kind of romantic

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
 _Replying to @Hanlon_Mike_  
You got Ben. Richie, Eddie, and Ben: an iconic threesome

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris and @Hanlon_Mike_  
please stop reminding _@E_Kaspbrak_ that he can do better than me

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier @Stanley_Uris and @Hanlon_Mike_  
And please stop giving Richie ideas

Ben Hanscom ✔ _@Ben_Hanscom_  
 _Replying to @E_Kaspbrak @RichieTozier and 2 others_  
👀

**13\. No, but they really know how to give each other a hard time -- all in good fun, right losers?**

Mike ✔ _@Hanlon_Mike_  
Listening to Meet Your Heroes by _@BillDenbrough_ on #audible, best way to spend a lazy day #ad  
 **[attached image of Mike smiling, shirtless with a pair of airpods in. In the background is a scenic beach view seen from slightly above as if on a raised deck]**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Hanlon_Mike and @BillDenbrough_  
wait... you got paid to read bill’s book? i did that shit for free

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@BillDenbrough_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier and @Hanlon_Mike_  
You were one of the voice actors, asshole

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @BillDenbrough and @Hanlon_Mike_  
and it was almost as big an honor as getting to see patty and stan let mike become an influencer

**17\. Losers stick together**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
sandbox love never dies #notakebacks  
 **[a series of images: the first a selfie of Bev and Richie. Richie is holding a ring box while Bev has a finger to her lips, Eddie is in the background with his back to the camera talking to Stan who appears to be rolling his eyes looking at Richie and Bev. The second is a picture of Eddie and Richie from behind, walking toward a crowd of people. Richie has one hand behind his back and it’s holding the ring box. The third, taken from afar, Richie and Eddie are standing underneath a banner that reads Atlanta Pride. Eddie is presenting a ring box to Richie, who is covering his face with one hand trying to hide the fact that he’s crying; his ring box is clutched in his other hand. The last picture is a selfie of Richie and Eddie. Richie is holding up his left hand that now has a plain gold band, he has obviously only just finished crying. Eddie smiling fondly and looking at a hand that is also wearing a ring.]**

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
Wow I can’t believe you cried… So embarrassing

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Ben_Hanscom and @E_Kaspbrak_  
haystack is still fucking crying, eds, why don’t you come for him instead

Ben Hanscom ✔ _@Ben_Hanscom_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
So happy for you guys, another losers wedding!

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Ben_Hanscom_  
don’t say another, you haven’t made an honest woman out of our bevvy yet. eddie and me could beat you to the punch 

Bev Marsh ✔ _@Beverly_Marsh_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
This is my public and formal request to let me dress you for the wedding #leteddiehaveonegoodpicture

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
It is nauseatingly sweet that you both decided to propose at the same time. Pretty sure when we were 12 I bet Eddie that you would be the last of us to find anyone too

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris_  
now its just mikey waiting for someone to make an honest man out of him

**Bonus Buzzfeed didn’t include them but here’s just some more tweets/pictures from the Losers at Atlanta Pride**

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
Honestly, can’t take them anywhere  
 **[Attached are two photos. The first is of Richie, he’s wearing a shirt that looks like an eye exam chart, it reads yes i am a fucking homo, standing beside a a girl with green hair he’s got a huge smile while he points at her shirt. It’s homemade and the front reads “Is he hot or is he just tall?” The second is a picture of Bev, she’s wearing a shirt that says I put the bi in bitch. She is standing beside the same girl and is pointing to the back of her shirt with a huge smile, it reads “is she hot or does she just have red hair?”]**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
twitter please admire my wonderful fiance  
 **[A photo of Eddie is attached, he’s clearly in a heated argument with an anti-gay protestor. The man Eddie is arguing with is sneering at Eddie’s shirt, which reads “not gay as in happy, queer as in fuck you.” Bill is standing at the edge of the frame and looks ready to either hold Eddie back or join in if a fight breaks out.]**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier_  
pride may come before wrath, but my darling eds has them both in spades

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
📷: _@RichieTozier_ (guess he is good for something)  
 **[Mike is excitedly pointing at something out of frame with one hand, his other is holding Stan’s hand. He’s wearing a shirt that says “If you play for both teams you can’t lose.” Stan has a soft smile and is looking at Mike rather than what is being pointed at, his other hand is being held by Patty. Stan is in a grey and white baseball tee with an illustrated bird in ace pride colors on the chest. Patty is in a plain white shirt.]**

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@BillDenbrough_  
I would assassinate an evil clown for any one of these people  
 **[Attached is a group photo of the losers. From left to right stands Eddie, Richie, Audra, Bill, Mike, Patty, Stan, Bev, and Ben. They’re all standing beneath an Atlanta Pride banner, they are all wearing similar pleased, but exhausted expressions.]**

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @BillDenbrough_  
that’s a real niche reference billy boy

Stan Uris _@Stanley_Uris_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier and @BillDenbrough_  
Who else but horror author Bill Denbrough could paint such a vivid picture with just his words

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@BillDenbrough_  
 _Replying to @Stanley_Uris and @RichieTozier_  
This is why buzzfeed thinks you’re like Richie

Mike ✔ _@Hanlon_Mike_  
 _Replying to @BillDenbrough @Stanley_Uris and @RichieTozier_  
Appreciate the sentiment Bill, but we all know how it would actually go

Eddie Kaspbrak _@E_Kaspbrak_  
 _Replying to @Hanlon_Mike @BillDenbrough and two others_  
You mean Bill would rush into danger and the rest of us would wait for someone competent to tell us what to do

Ben Hanscom ✔ _@Ben_Hanscom_  
 _Replying to @E_Kaspbrak @Hanlon_Mike and 3 others_  
*wait for Bev to tell us what to do

Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier ✔ _@RichieTozier_  
 _Replying to @Ben_Hanscom @E_Kaspbrak and 3 others_  
goes without saying haystack that we would all be dead without our one (1) competent woman in our corner

Bill Denbrough ✔ _@Bill Denbrough_  
 _Replying to @RichieTozier @Ben_Hanscom and 3 others_  
I hate this family

Bev Marsh ✔ _@Beverly_Marsh_  
 _Replying to @BillDenbrough @RichieTozier and 4 others_  
I fucking love this family

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) i guess. we should all also continue to be impressed that i have learned how to use a small amount of html to make this look like my original draft


End file.
